1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket assembly, and more particular, to a mounting bracket assembly for a ventilating fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an existing mounting bracket assembly 100 for a ventilating fan 10, comprising two first brackets 110, two second brackets 120, and a bracket fixing member 130 fixed to a side of a body of the ventilating fan. The first end (not shown) of the first bracket 110 and the first end (not shown) of the second bracket 120 are inserted from the two ends of the bracket fixing member 130, respectively, and are connected with each other. The second end 112 of the first bracket 110 and the second end 122 of the second bracket 120 are fixed onto joists 200. In order to conform to different distances between the joists 200, a structure with an adjustable length is provided between the first bracket 110 and a second bracket 120. With this mounting bracket, the ventilating fan 10 can be mounted at the intermediate position between the joists 200 or at a desirable position by a user.